Flowers For A Funeral
by Pursued-Alive
Summary: Hinata and Ino have met when they were younger, and Ino developed feelings for the shy girl. But what happens when a funeral for a Hyuuga member tears her friend apart? Can she comfort her long enough to confess her feelings? Can they both?
1. Younger Years

**Flowers For A Funeral**

_******Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, or any of the characters affiliated with it, and this is merely a fan-based piece of work.** _

_A/N: I've decided to work on a Yuri piece mainly centering on Ino and Hinata, because I just had a sudden urge to, after being without internet for more than a month. (Apparently I've been the one hogging the internet and therefore, had it confiscated from me, so yeah...injustice means I haven't been able to update any of my stories, and my inspiration had drained. o-o; ) Luckily, I'm moving to university soon, so hopefully this won't be much of a challenge...and by then I hope to get more motivated! ^^; I hope you enjoy this, since I think it'll be in chapters! Phew. XD_

Note: "Ikebana" equals speech, _Ikebana _in italics equals _thoughts, _and that's all~! n~n

**Chapter 1 –_ Younger Years_**

_Flashback: Eight Years Earlier_

A young eight year old girl with bright sapphire eyes crossed her legs as she sat on the lounge, the fan blowing her light, honey-coloured hair around her face as her mother fanned herself. Her name was Ino Yamanaka, and currently, she was at home while classes were cancelled at the Academy, due to a hot surge of heat which had overtaken all of Konoha and had spread to Suna. (Not that the villagers of Suna minded, it was always stifling hot there. Ino figured it was just a typical day for them). The fan, it seemed, aimed in Ino's direction, was rattling an awful lot, distracting her from the Japanese drama show which happened to be on television, on usually all day for housewives who stayed home. Ino's mother, Noriko, was a stay-at-home housewife, supporting the family and cleaning, while Ino's father, Inoichi, was out doing missions and leading a group of Chunnins.

There was a loud bang which had come from the television on the show which startled her mother, as she dropped the fan she was holding, and laughed at her own reaction. Ino giggled and tilted her head as she peered closely at the television, uncrossing her legs. The television show was about a mother and a father and their family, with a young baby, two teenage girls ready to go to high school, and another young man who was leaving for university. But Ino had noticed something. The mother and father were deeply in love, and they showed it by having playful banter, spending time together, and being intimate, as well. (Ino's mother said she could leave at these intimate parts, but Ino always stayed, transfixed and very curious). Even still, she somehow felt as if there was more to it. Why was there just a mother and father? Why not two mothers, looking after their children?

"Mother," Ino said, as Noriko turned her head and aimed the hand-held fan at her right cheek, "why is there only a mother and a father looking after the children? I don't understand."

Her mother tilted her head and creased her eyebrows a little. "What do you mean, Ino?"

Ino frowned and thought about it. Was that just how things were? She wasn't quite sure how to word it, and, hearing the laughter from the television, she pointed at the husband and wife in the show to help her clarify her thoughts."Um...well, there's a mother and a father there...plus their children. But I don't see why there isn't two mothers looking after the children, instead of a mother and a father...it's a bit confusing."

Noriko smiled softly. _Ah...so she's wondering about _that, _is she? _She turned the volume down on the television and turned to her daughter fully, giving her her full attention. "Well, sweetie, in the world, there are usually couples of a different sex, because that is just how it is. That's why there's a mother and a father looking after the children on the show, and if you look around the village, you'll see many mothers and fathers as well as couples just like them."

Ino pouted. That was true. She had seen many couples with a male and female, but she hadn't seen any of the same sex. Why was that? "But...why?" she wondered. "Why is it like that? Do they...not like girls being together, or men being together?" She crossed her arms, folding them across her chest as she looked at her mother stubbornly. "Girls should be allowed to be with girls, and boys should be allowed to be with boys."

Her mother chuckled lightly and stroked her cheek, still smiling at her daughter. "Well, yes, dear, but it's usually not that simple. You see...people call girls who like girls, and boys who like boys, gay. There's nothing wrong with them, and they're just as normal as you and me – they just have different preferences for what sex they like. It's a bit of a big topic to be discussing when you're very young, Ino, but since you have such an interest in it, I don't mind telling you. However, in our society, and even in Konoha, gay people aren't really welcomed."

"They're not welcomed?" Ino echoed, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, blinking.

"No," her mother replied slowly. "It's a thing called prejudice, dear. Some people just cannot stand the thought of people liking one another of the same sex. They have hatred in them towards people who they deem to be 'impure' and 'disgusting.' That is what they call gay people. Your father and I do not mind whatever sexuality anyone chooses; it is their free will. But there are some very narrow-minded people, even in Konoha," - Ino frowned at this, biting her lip - "that do not like gay people."

"That's stupid!" Ino exclaimed with a huff, shaking her head rapidly from side to side as she bounced on the lounge. "I don't understand those people at all..."

"Neither do I, Ino. They have their own reasons, just as we have our own to think what we what brought up this topic? How come you were thinking of that, dear?"

"Oh, I...I just...you know..." Ino whispered, scratching her cheek in embarrassment as she turned her head and shrugged as she blushed. "I was just wondering, that's all."

_I wonder if Ino likes someone of her own sex...perhaps I could talk to Inoichi about it – I'm sure he would love to speak to Ino about it! _Noriko giggled and ruffled her daughter's hair, hearing her whine about the attention she was giving her as she stood up and turned off the television. "I see. Well, perhaps your father would like to speak to you about it? In any case, why don't you go into your room for a bit, and do some of your homework? The weather forecast for tomorrow says that it won't be as hot, so classes will start as usual. I'll be making lunch soon, and I'll bring up some watermelon, as well, so make sure you get it done!"

"Yes, mother!" Ino said, as she walked up the stairs to her room, swinging her hands from side to side. She bounded up the stairs two at a time, a wide grin on her face. Now that she knew the truth, she finally knew that her feelings weren't so wrong. Her parents were supportive of her, so if she told them the truth about her liking girls, surely they wouldn't be disappointed in her? She sat at her desk with a new scroll and copied down the day's homework which was due, scribbling on it furiously, as the tock ticked slowly above her head.

_Four Years Later_

Ino had first noticed her when she passed the first part of the preliminary, and saw her standing near Kiba and Shino, while the others were talking amongst themselves, and Naruto was being a loud-mouth as usual, telling the rest of the villages' best that he would triumph over them all in the next challenge, and become Hokage. She had seen the way that Hinata looked at Naruto with admiration, clasping her hands shyly to her chest, shuffling her feet a little. Brash and outspoken as she usually was, Ino couldn't help but notice that the Hyuuga girl was the complete opposite of her. She had hardly spoken to her, but already, she could feel something in her growing for the girl. While Sakura had a stern talking to to Naruto about acting like an idiot in front of everyone else, and nearly getting them killed with his obnoxious behaviour, Chouji continued eating, and Shikamaru rolled his eyes. But Ino was paying no attention to them at all.

"...Oi, Ino-pig! Are you even listening to me?"

Ino blinked as she tore her eyes from Hinata, as Sakura huffed and put her hands on her hips. "What? Of course I was, Billboard Brow," Ino spat, rolling her eyes. "I was just thinking, that's all."

"About what?" Sakura asked, a vein popping in her head. "I don't have time for your daydreaming, Ino-pig! I've got _this _idiot to worry about!" she groaned and smacked her large forehead with her palm, rolling her eyes as Naruto scratched the back of his neck, laughing nervously.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, perhaps after I become Chunnin, we could go on a da-?" His question was left unanswered as Sakura stormed over to him and dragged him away by the ear, steam coming out of her ears. "Ow, ow, ow! H-Hey, Sakura-chan!"Naruto whined, flailing his arms as she scrunched her face up, shaking with anger, "that hurts!" A yelp was heard as she hit him over the head, and he muttered something under his breath, rubbing his temple.

"Hmph! I'm not going on a date with you in a thousand years, Naruto!" Sakura yelled, crossing her arms as she silently fumed. _That idiot...declaring to everyone that he's going to beat them...does he want a death wish or what? For a second there, I thought he was actually going to _not _do anything stupid... I guess my hopes are up..._

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and looked at his best friend and rival disappointedly. "You idiot," he said, smirking lightly. "You couldn't go on a date with Sakura even if your life depended on it. You just blew it, you know."

"Shut up, teme! I'm pretty damn sure I have a bigger chance than _you _do!"

"Pffft. I don't see an interest in going out with anyone, so that's fine by me. However, you're still not going to be able to go on a date with her, dobe."

"Oh yeah?"

The two began bickering at each other like they always did before Sakura came over, and Sasuke withdrew his sarcastic comments, while she hit Naruto over the head again, glaring at him. Ino looked at Hinata again as the shy girl looked down, scuffing her feet in the cement. _She doesn't deserve Naruto... _Ino thought absentmindedly, shaking her head. _Wait, where did _that _come from? I'm not thinking straight again... It's all this yelling that's getting to me... I mean, I'm kinda scared of what we next have to participate in, anyway..._

Hinata held something in her hand, and dropped it. Her gasp was small, and couldn't be heard by anyone else other than Kiba and Shino who were directly near her. "U-Um..." She reached down to pick it up, when she looked up to see that someone already had. It was Ino.

"Here, you dropped this, Hinata-chan," Ino said with a smile, handing a small medicine container to her. It was brown and tiny – barely able to do anything but to fit in the palm of anyone's hand. Hinata's gaze fell on their fingers as they touched, and she blushed a little, her cheeks turning crimson.

"Th-thank you, Ino-chan," Hinata said quietly, as the blonde handed the medicine container to her, and she put it back in her pocket.

Ino felt her cheeks growing hot as she scratched the back of her head. "Don't worry about it, ha ha!" Turning away so she wouldn't embarrass herself even more, she ducked her head and gave a long sigh and walked over to the others, deflated. _Who am I kidding...it'll never happen, ugh..._

Kiba looked at Hinata and cocked his head. "What was that all about?" he asked, puzzled.

Shino remained silent, looking at Ino's retreating form, while Hinata fidgeted with her fingers. She too, remained silent. Little did Ino know, but that moment would leave something in Hinata's heart to not be forgotten, years later.


	2. A Sad Day

_******Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, or any of the characters affiliated with it, and this is merely a fan-based piece of work.** _

_A/N: Just saying, this chapter made me close to tears. ;n; Geez, I must be so emotional...ha ha... But seriously, when my own stuff drives me close to tears... ~ That's pretty rare... _ I hope you like it...this is the second chapter I've written in a day...~ And I really love the last part...w Reviews are accepted gratefully, as always. 3_

_Theme song for this chapter - "All The Things She Said," by t.A.T.u_

**Chapter 2 – _A Sad Day_**

_Present day, Konoha_

Above the Yamanako Flower Shop, clouds rumbled menacingly. A rough gust of wind blew the sign of the shop as it rattled, and the skies unleashed their heavy rain in torrents, soaking anything and everything in their path. _Anyone foolish enough to get caught in this weather would be soaked to the bone,_ Ino thought to herself as she sat at on the stool behind the counter, tracing a grain in the wood with a finger, letting out a bored sigh. She felt restless. Now that it was raining heavily, no-one would come to order flowers. It just seemed like the weather wasn't going to work in her favour today. Getting off her stool, she walked over to the sign on the door which read _CLOSED_, and was about to shut it, before she saw someone walk out of the rain, completely covered in black clothing. _The funeral... _Ino bowed her head in respect as she waited by the door. With each step the person took, her heart thumped. She quickly dashed behind to the room to fetch the flowers and returned, just as the figure stopped at the door. The flowers were white, bunched neatly in her hands, covered in cellophane. To her surprise, Ino saw Hinata standing at the door. _Hinata? _

She opened the door for Hinata and bit her lip, bowing again. Hinata bowed in return, and she looked sad and solemn. Ino knew that this was a funeral for one of the members of the Hyuuga clan who had died on a mission. He was very young, only a few years older than Hinata and Ino both, and he didn't deserve to die. Ino's face fell as she stared at her feet. _No-one deserves to die. No shinobi, even if we aren't allowed to cry, to express emotions. No-one deserves to go through that. _"I have the flowers for you, Hinata-chan," she said quietly, looking into Hinata's lilac eyes, as they swam with remorse. "If you carry them in this rain...they'll...get wet..." Ino tripped on her words, stumbling through her sentence. Hinata hadn't already her silence was affecting the usually cheerful and bright young woman.

The shy girl nodded and took them from Ino, staring into the flowers, her mind far away. Part of her didn't want to go to the funeral. It hurt her to even think about it. She had known him. They weren't close, but she had seen him around. She had heard of his smile, and the way he cared for others despite the Hyuuga's stoic nature. Even Neji spoke highly of him. He too was attending this funeral. Even villagers who weren't of the Hyuuga clan were attending. "Thank you, Ino-chan," Hinata whispered wistfully, her face pale and her hands trembling.

Ino faltered, and pursed her lips. _I have to do something...I have to comfort her...but...how? _She knew that words wouldn't help anything...wouldn't change anything. It was already set in stone. She wanted Hinata to feel at ease. She had known her for so long, and had seen how the shy girl dealt with her problems. Alone. Ino didn't want her to keep all of her emotions inside where they would bubble over and hurt her later. She wanted them to spill out. But Hinata was keeping them in. A shinobi had to. Even when Asuma had died, Ino had let herself cry. Shinobi weren't supposed to cry. They weren't _allowed _to. But Ino did. There was no other way she could express herself. Ino did what she thought might help. She hugged her.

Hinata widened her eyes as the flowers lightly slipped from her grip. Surprised, she let out a gasp and stumbled, as Ino's arms wrapped around her so tightly she could barely breathe. The two girls were like this for a while, as time seemed to stand still. Ino felt her heart beat painfully, thud in her ears as she tightened her grip on the shy girl, letting out a choked sob. "Please, Hinata...I...I don't want you to suffer anymore...I...I want to go with you to the funeral...anything...I'll do anything to see you not suffer..." she begged, her voice raspy as she choked on her words, bitter tears filling her eyes.

"Ino...chan..." Hinata whispered slowly, shocked to the core. The flowers fell. They hit the ground lightly, petals landing on the polished floor, white contrasting against the grey.

Ino put an arm around her neck to breathe in the scent of her hair softly, shaking against her form. Pulling away, she wiped her eyes to rid herself of the tears and gave Hinata a watery smile, picking up the flowers. "S-Sorry...I...I'll fix these up right...right away," she stammered, before running into the room, holding herself with her hands wrapped around her body. She scrunched her eyes shut, willing herself not to cry any longer. She couldn't cry around Hinata. She was strong! But Ino couldn't stop the tears from falling. They welled in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks as she gripped the bench so tightly that her knuckles went white. _No! I...I can't cry! I...won't let myself cry... S-stop crying, Ino...stop crying! S-stop it!_ Rubbing her palms furiously into her eyes to still the tears, she sniffed and shook, slowly turning around as she prepared a new batch of flowers, returning to Hinata. Hinata hadn't seemed to look away from the doorway where Ino had disappeared into to retrieve the flowers. Her gaze was blank, and she let out small breaths.

"Hinata...I brought you the flowers...I...hope you like them..." she said softly, laughing weakly. "I had to replace the others since they...fell on the ground-" Ino stumbled as Hinata ran into her arms and hugged her, biting her lip, trying not to cry herself. Ino had done all of this for her. She had prepared the flowers beforehand...and had hugged her...told her she didn't want her to suffer. Ino _cared..._ She could feel the tears gather in her eyes as she shook her head.

"I-Ino-chan...I...can't thank you enough...for being here for me through this time... I truly thought I was alone...even though Neji nii-san will be there with me too...I...I'm still suffering...but...you've helped me...in your own way..." Hinata's words were soft and honey-like against Ino's ears as Ino felt herself threatening to cry again. Damnit...she wished these emotions would just stop. They were making her feel tired, and even more restless than she was already feeling. This was a sad day. And it felt like it was getting even sadder. "So p-please...I want you to come with me to the funeral...to support me...is that too much to ask?"

Hinata looked at Ino with those big, lilac eyes of hers, and Ino felt her heart thud painfully.

"No," she said hoarsely, pulling away slightly. "I'll be there for you. Just let me get an umbrella so we can share it first."

"O-okay." Hinata waited while Ino retrieved a bright yellow umbrella, opened the door of the Yamanaka Flower Shop and locked it with a key, turning the sign over so people knew it was closed, even though no-one would come in this weather. "Ino...chan..." As Ino spread the umbrella out wide and it popped open, Hinata slipped her hand in Ino's and squeezed it tightly.

Ino squeezed her hand back, looking up at the dark, forlorn sky. Best friends were supposed to be there for one another. Even if they could hardly voice their true feelings to each other.


End file.
